


Lost and Found

by LaSho925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Good Alpha Pack, Good Peter Hale, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Alpha Pack, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse is real and Stiles has never felt so alone.*UPDATE: Adopted by Sharem*





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started, but couldn't finish. Someone can take the story and finish it. Stiles is alone and gets picked up by the Alpha pack. They all try to survive the Zombie Apocalypse. While The Hale pack is feeling regret for what they did to Stiles and try to get him back, when he cared for them and they didn't do the same.

Stiles grunted as he put the last of the water in the basement. He sighed as he went back upstairs to the burnt shell of the Hale house. It had been a year since the pack went up north for some sort of pack bonding and six months since the zombies started coming growing. It had started in France, but had quickly spread to the rest of the world.

He was so lonely. When the sickness had started, his father was one of the first to go. It was like watching his mother all over again. The hospital became full of them and had soon become warded off by chains. Stiles had been hoping that the pack would come back, but no such luck.

He had felt hurt that he had not been included in the trip. He thought that he had been pack, helping Scott with his transformation and then helping with researching the kanima. But, he was wrong. It didn’t help that strange things were starting to happen to him. Ever since the Mountain Ash incident, thing had started levitating around him, things that he was searching for mysterious appear in front of him. He was starting to believe Deaton about the Spark comment.

He walked out of the house towards his jeep. It looked like he had gotten everything. When the second announcement had came about the zombies, he had started going to all the markets getting everything that he could get his hands on. No one had taken it seriously at first. Without Scott to talk him down, he started to get paranoid. He feared that he wouldn’t have enough supplies. He then thought about the pack. It still hurt that he wasn’t considered pack, but he still thought of them as friends. He decided to stock up the house in case they came back. He was tired of waiting for them.

He got out paper and a pen. He wrote out a note for them and then taped it to the door. He just hoped that they weren’t dead. He got back into the jeep and started driving out of town. He didn’t have a destination in mind.


End file.
